Spring sockets, also known as mini-spring sockets, are very small tubular metal members having interior springs for compressingly gripping male leads inserted therein. These types of sockets are inserted into plated through holes in a printed circuit board and retained therein by either soldering or by a frictional fit. Their use enables an electronic component to be easily plugged into and removed from the circuit board. Of the two types of sockets, the socket of the present invention is of the solderless type wherein retention is obtained frictionally; i.e., by a portion of the socket pressing outwardly against the walls of the plated through hole. Prior art sockets of this type include one produced and sold by Mark Eyelet, Inc. under the name HEXTITE pressfit sockets, M 3300 series. One end of the socket includes a hexagonal shaped exterior surface which engages the wall of the plated through hole for retention therein. Another prior art socket, sold by the Augat Company, is the HOLTITE series zero-profile solderless socket. A circular shaped end engages the hole wall to retain the socket therein. In both cases, retention is achieved by a frictional fit and in both cases, the sockets can be replaced if needed. However, the frictional fit is achieved passively and accordingly, the plated through hole size must be within tolerance for maximum benefit. Thus, it is now proposed to provide a socket having active spring members which will retain the socket in a wider range of hole sizes. It is further proposed to provide a socket wherein the section thereof which engages the plated through hole and the section which grips the lead inserted thereinto act independently of each other to avoid adversely effecting the other.